


i am nothing (if not the end)

by skai_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Espionage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, SHIELD, Violence, does not follow marvel storyline, double agent bellamy blake, no prior knowledge of marvel needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai_heda/pseuds/skai_heda
Summary: Her world turns. Right is wrong, and down is up.She glances at the symbol on the screen, the word hovering in front of her eyes.Hydra.Remember what you're fighting for.(or, the story of how Agent Clarke Griffin takes down Hydra.)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> massive apology to those following "AGHS Transcriptions." it's been getting difficult to write recently, and even though i have a lot of abandoned works at the moment, i do plan on finishing this one. but here's another fic acting as kind of a deep breath for me after forcing out all those feelings on the transcriptions fic. love you all.

"Agent Griffin," Jaha says softly, bringing her out of her trance. "Were you listening?"

"Of course, sir."

She absolutely is not listening. There's this quiet, steady ticking somewhere in the room, and it's driving her _crazy._

"I need you to lead the extraction mission of Bellamy Blake," Jaha says, leaning forward and lacing his fingers together. "Can you do that?"

"Isn't he _extremely_ deep undercover in a fascist organization?" Clarke sighs. "And shouldn't we keep him in longer? The longer we keep him in Hydra, the more information he can gather."

"And the more likely he is to defect," Jaha says delicately, and she tilts her head.

"Do you want to pull Agent Blake out of the op because you're afraid he'll defect? Hydra killed his whole family except him and his sister."

Thelonious Jaha scowls. "That's classified."

"I have level eight clearance."

"Do the job, Clarke," Jaha implores. "I assume you can handle him? If you have to?"

"Are you insinuating that I _kill_ him if I have to?" Clarke splutters. "Sir, I—"

"As an agent of SHIELD, you are bound to your _duty,"_ Jaha snaps. "And if your duty is to execute a traitor, then you'll do it."

Clarke leans back. The ticking sounds louder. "We don't even _know_ if he's defected or going to defect to Hydra."

"We have a pretty good idea. And we can't risk it, Griffin."

Clarke clenches her fists under the desk. As usual, she's got a hundred questions about her mission, but as usual, she doesn't ask them.

Her heart starts to pound at the idea of facing Bellamy—having to kill him.

"You'll be leaving at sundown," Jaha continues, his voice irritatingly soft again.

"Yes, sir," Clarke murmurs, getting to her feet. 

The ticking is steady even when she leaves his office.

* * *

"Put us on your team again?" John Murphy asks, wrinkling his nose. He punches Clarke's shoulders lightly as she walks by, but Clarke doesn't retaliate as normal.

"What's the op?" Raven Reyes asks, crossing her arms.

Clarke glances towards the hangar door of the Arkjet, making sure no one else is listening.

"They think Bellamy Blake is a defector," Clarke murmurs under her breath. "Jaha says that he has reasons to believe that Bellamy is now considering Hydra as a viable option."

"So what, they want us to bring him in?" Murphy asks. "One interrogation and we'll know."

"Well—yeah," Clarke sighs. "But Jaha was practically begging me to kill him—"

Whatever Raven is about to say is interrupted by the arrival of a team in full tactical gear. Nathan Miller pulls off his helmet to look at Clarke directly. "Hydra op?"

"When is it not?" Raven mutters, still looking at Clarke. "Strap in. Wheels up in five."

Murphy goes to follow, as Raven's ever-faithful copilot, but he stops next to Clarke as he goes.

"Do you believe it? What Jaha says?"

"I don't know," she answers quietly, but she's sure that it's not true. It's the only bit of certainty she has going into this mission.

"I don't," says Murphy, turning back away to go to the cockpit.

But if there's even one chance that Thelonious Jaha is right, then Clarke's got a _lot_ to worry about.

Hydra won't be easy to beat, but doable, Clarke believes. With time and resources, and a lot of manpower.

But Bellamy Blake?

They don't stand a chance against him.

* * *

"Ah. Bellamy."

Charles Pike turns around in his chair to face Bellamy, who stands with files clasped tightly in his hand.

"Got everything?" Pike asks.

"Yes, sir," Bellamy says, adjusting his glasses. "We now have eyes on one of their bases. The Moscow base, specifically. Codenamed the Koroleva."

"The queen," Pike murmurs. "How unfitting."

Bellamy clears his throat as softly as he can. "Yes, sir."

"As usual, your compliance will be rewarded," Pike says, getting to his feet. "Your next mission—I want the Los Angeles base."

He swallows. "There's no base in Los Angeles, sir," he lies. "Our databases, the satellites we have access to—there's no evidence of any base being there."

Pike laughs softly. "Check again, Bellamy. You're leaving now."

Bellamy glances down at his immaculate suit. "Now, sir?"

"I've arranged for an alias. You're federal government. Got you a meeting with Callie Cartwig."

Bellamy glances down at Pike's neat desk. He'd spoken to Callie Cartwig. If Callie wasn't aware of Bellamy's op, she'd blow his cover immediately.

He would just have to hope that SHIELD told Callie that they sent Bellamy into Hydra. She's certainly important enough, right?

"I'll leave right now, sir," Bellamy promises, stepping backwards.

"You'll do the right thing, won't you?"

He nods. "Anything you want."

"Anything I want."

Bellamy nods again. "Always happy to comply."

* * *

The guards are walking a little too close to him as they make their way towards the hangar of the Hydra base.

_Eight months, fourteen days._

Bellamy realizes that he misses not being undercover. Or maybe he's just sick of being Hydra.

They round the corner, and Bellamy almost freezes.

John Murphy is walking towards them, somehow in full Hydra tactical gear.

"Who the hell are you?" one of Bellamy's guards ask.

"Oh, hail Hydra and whatever," Murphy says, waving his hand nonchalantly. "I'm supposed to escort this man to our plan. We won't be needing you anymore."

"We have our orders, sir."

Murphy finally looks Bellamy in the eyes, but there's doubt in his gaze. 

"Well," he sighs, "I guess those orders don't mean shit now." With this, Murphy lunges forward and punches the head guard in the face, grabbing his gun and shooting.

"God _damnit,_ Murphy!" a familiar voice screams from a few feet away, and this time Bellamy really does freeze. In the corner of his vision, he sees Clarke Griffin holding two batons, her hair tied back in an elaborate braid.

"Just grab the goddamn target," Murphy mutters, currently punching a guard in the face.

Now Clarke looks at him full on, and she runs to grab him.

"Is this an extraction?" he murmurs in her ear as she drags him away.

"No," she says tersely, and shoots a Hydra guard in the face.

They approach an Arkjet, and Bellamy's heart begins to ache at the familiar sight. This feeling, however, is quickly chased away by the full tac team pointing their guns at them.

"Easy, boys," Clarke murmurs, a slight quiver in her voice that only Bellamy can hear. "Jaha's orders were to capture, not kill—unless absolutely necessary." 

"Did you say kill?" Bellamy asks, frowning.

"Those weren't our orders, Agent Griffin," the leader says. "Jaha wants Blake out of the equation."

"Is that so?" Clarke asks. "RAVEN!"

The blue explosions of ICER blasts fill the room, and soon he and Clarke stand among a heap of unconscious bodies.

"What the _hell_ are we gonna do now?" Raven Reyes asks, running out from the direction of the cockpit. "If we leave them here, Hydra will kill them all."

"What the _hell_ is going on right now?" Bellamy counters, mimicking her tone.

"Shut up, Bellamy," Murphy mutters, running into the jet and closing the door. "It's all you, Clarke." He then glances at Bellamy. "Nice glasses."

"Murphy—"

He's abruptly slammed into the wall, and he instinctively knees his attacker in the stomach and sends her tumbling towards the floor, where she grabs his wrists and rolls them over so that she now has control.

"Jaha said you're a defector," Clarke says, holding a gun to his head. Not an ICER—this one can kill. "That true?"

Her words register in her brain, but nothing about them makes sense. "What?"

"Answer the _goddamn_ question, Bellamy," she snarls, pressing the gun deeper into his temple. "Are—you—Hydra?"

_"No!"_

She glares at him for a few seconds before exhaling softly and rolling off of him. She offers him a hand once she gets to her feet, which Bellamy tentatively takes.

"Why would Jaha think you'd defect?" Raven asks, her hand still on her gun.

"Weren't acting like a dirty fascist, were you?" Murphy asks.

Bellamy huffs, crossing his arms. "I reported to Jaha every single day. I told him everything that happened and everything I did, and I'm pretty sure none of it should've given him any reason for him to mistrust me."

An odd look crosses Clarke's face. "Bellamy, what were you doing?"

"What was I doing when?"

"In general, before we were ordered to, uh, bring you in for questioning. What intel were you gathering?"

Bellamy glances sideways at the bodies surrounding him. "Charles Pike, that Hydra head that Jaha ordered me to focus on? Well, turns out he was reporting to someone else, with more power than him. And that someone had a lot of knowledge about SHIELD." He looks at Clarke. "Pike knows about the Los Angeles base. As far as I'm concerned, only a few people other than the director and the very small number of people stationed there should know the LA base even exists."

"You don't think it's a SHIELD agent, do you?" Raven asks, moving her hand away from the gun.

Bellamy shrugs. "It's not impossible."

"Sounds pretty damnimpossible—" Murphy starts.

"It's Jaha," Clarke says softly, voicing Bellamy's thoughts out loud.

A tense silence crowds the air, until Murphy lets out a nervous laugh. "Clarke... do you realize how screwed up that sounds? It makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Bellamy says. "What if he didn't want me getting too close to the truth?"

Clarke lets out a shaky breath. "We have to hide you."

_"Hide me?"_

"If I'm right, and I hope I'm not—we'll have to keep you far away from Jaha. If you're close to the truth, he'll want you dead."

"Clarke—we don't even _know_ if that's the truth!" Raven says. "Aren't we jumping to conclusions a little too quickly?"

"We have to find out either way," Clarke breathes. "And while we do, it's not safe for Bellamy to be around."

Murphy presses his hands into his eyes. "Jesus. So what now? What do we do with him?"

Raven crosses her arms then puts a finger to her lips. "Well, we can't take him to a SHIELD safe house. They'll be checking all of those if they find out that he's missing."

"What if they don't find out?" Clarke says, and Bellamy glances at her. She's biting her lip, a telltale sign that she's nervous. "We bring back a body."

"They'll ID it and know it's not me," Bellamy counters. 

"Not if I'm doing the autopsy," she says. "All we really need is curly hair. That's all we need."

"This still feels like an extreme, doesn't it?" Raven asks. "Look, if I'm being honest, I don't believe Bellamy would every resort to turning to Hydra. But—that doesn't mean we can automatically assume that Thelonious Jaha, probably in line to be the next _director_ of SHIELD, is Hydra."

"That's why I _said_ we have to find out," Clarke says, stepping forward and loosening Bellamy's tie.

"Uh," Bellamy starts. "Sure you don't want to go out for dinner first?"

"Be quiet, Bellamy," she snaps, removing his glasses as well. "It's not going to just take some hair to convince at least a few people that I killed you."

"Right," he murmurs. He glances towards the door of the Arkjet. "We have to go back there if you want to secure a body."

Bellamy then notices the way both Murphy and Raven look expectantly at Clarke, who sighs and reloads her gun. "Bellamy, stay here."

"Got it," he says, slowly realizing how much he's missed, being buried deep inside Hydra. "Clarke—"

He's about to tell her to be careful, but she shakes her head. With that, she's gone.

"What, you guys bang or something before she left?" Murphy asks.

"Something like that," Bellamy mutters, sitting down in one of the Arkjet passenger seats.

"So you're _not_ going to elaborate?" Raven says, bending down to gingerly move a body away from the cockpit door.

Bellamy shakes his head. A few minutes later, Clarke reenters the jet, several fresh cuts on her face and the sound of the gunfire echoing the jet.

"Let's _go!"_ Clarke yells, throwing the body away from her. "They're shooting for the engines!"

"Of course they are," Raven sighs, running into the cockpit, Murphy following behind.

"Strap in," she tells Bellamy, sitting down and fastening her seatbelt. "We're taking you to a safe house."

"I thought we literally _just_ discussed why we should _not_ take me to a safe house," Bellamy mutters, running a hand through his hair.

Clarke grins. "I never said it was a _SHIELD_ safe house."

* * *

Clarke leans away from the body. "Think it'll work?"

Bellamy tilts his head forward to glance at the dead Hydra agent, his curly hair matted with dried blood and a few freckles Clarke painted on. They stand in the basement of the house Clarke knows that Bellamy's been in a thousand times—this is the house she lived in as a kid, back when she and Bellamy were too young to even know about guns and violence and espionage. 

Bellamy's fake glasses are cracked and placed upon the closed eyes of the man, his tie splattered in fake blood.

"Feels like a kindergarten project," Murphy says, sitting in the corner of the room with his legs crossed. 

"Yeah, but does it _look_ like a kindergarten project?" Clarke pushes. 

"A little bit," Raven mutters, and Clarke walks away from the table, placing her hands on her head. 

"We are _not_ prepared for this," she says. "Absolutely _not_ prepared—"

"It's only if someone looks closely," Bellamy assures her. "And that's _not_ going to happen, right? Not if you're careful. Not if you do it right."

Clarke glances at Bellamy then, understanding passing between them. "Okay."

"And meanwhile," he adds. "I'll stay here. I'll piece together my intel so you guys can look at them. Raven's already disabled all tracking devices and communication, both for SHIELD and Hydra. Clarke, you better go soon, before SHIELD thinks something's up."

Clarke sighs, her stomach turning with dread. She reaches out and squeezes Bellamy's shoulder. "You'll be okay here?"

"Yeah."

Clarke sighs, then looks at Murphy. "Help me carry the body. Raven, activate all the security systems in the house before you join us, okay?"

Raven nods, and Clarke and Murphy begin to carry the body upstairs. At the top, she looks down again to see Bellamy staring at her. He raises his fingers in a mock salute, his lips curling into a small smirk. The gesture is familiar and calming, but Clarke cannot shake the feeling that she will not see him again for a long time.


	2. the hub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Griffin's onto Jaha. Unfortunately, Jaha might be onto her. Agent Blake receives an unexpected visitor.

The wheels of the gurney sound too loud on the floor of Arkadia, the main SHIELD base. Clarke keeps her eyes trained on the plastic covering the man who isn't Bellamy, hoping with her whole heart that she isn't discovered.

"Griffin!"

Clarke pauses, turning to face Agent Titus, who's standing with his arms crossed.

"Wanna tell me why you're carrying a body to the lab?" he asks.

"I'm carrying the body of an agent to perform an autopsy," Clarke breathes, making her voice sound as shaky as possible. 

"Bellamy Blake?" Titus asks. "I heard about your mission. And Blake was no longer an agent when you finished him." With that, he reaches out to unzip the plastic bag, and Clarke's hand twitches. He glances sideways, not missing the movement. "Is there a problem, Griffin?"

"No."

"Good," he says. "I'll take it from here."

 _"I'm_ going to perform the autopsy," declares Clarke. "And you better get the hell out of my way, Titus, if you don't want me to perform two autopsies instead of one."

Titus flares his nostrils. "You realize I'm your superior, right?"

"And you realize that I just _murdered_ a good friend of mine who turned out to be a dirty traitor, _right?"_

He frowns and zips the bag open anyway, and Clarke waits, keeping her breathing even and her blinking somewhat normal. Titus takes in the pale, bloated face covered in dried blood, the cracked glasses. He then glances at Clarke, his gaze now one of pride and a vaguely psychotic joy. "I always knew you were a good agent, Clarke," he says in what he must believe is a fatherly voice.

"I know," she breathes, pushing past him. _Let's hope I'm good enough._

* * *

Bellamy lies on his back in the large room Clarke used to use for painting when they were kids, with two of the walls being glass; one facing the ocean, and the other facing the city and mountains beyond. He carefully rereads the file he has in his hands right now—the case file containing every bit of information Hydra has on his sister. Unfortunately, it's extensive, almost as much as Bellamy himself knows about her.

Almost three years ago, Octavia Blake renounced every single tie she had to SHIELD following the death of Agent Lincoln Trikru—unfortunately, one of those ties had been Bellamy. Hydra had been after her ever since she went off the grid, either meaning to kill her or to use her for every bit of intel she has on SHIELD, but they could never find her. It was a small comfort for Bellamy; though he had no way of knowing whether Octavia was dead or alive, where she even was, he at least knows for now that Hydra hasn't gotten to her.

He looks out the window, sees a car pass the house. He watches it for a while, watches it disappear from view. He's been nervous ever since Clarke left for the Hub—despite knowing full well how capable Clarke is of getting out of a bad situation, he still worries every time. Even in Hydra, he worried sometimes. He used to worry about whether she might've died on a mission, and he'd have no way of knowing.

Unless Hydra got her, obviously.

He hears a soft noise downstairs, and he sits up immediately, reaching for the gun lying a few feet away. Holding it up in front of him, Bellamy slowly descends down the stairs, walking quietly through the kitchen. Bellamy keeps his gun pointed at the door, which has a sensor that will only allow it to open for a few specific faces, and will set off alarms if someone without the face in the database enters the house.

The door swings open, and he leaps forward—only to find that he's pointing a gun at the face of his little sister.

* * *

Clarke steps away from the metal table, removing her gloves. The sheet on the clipboard is full of information carefully made up yet all untrue, and as she reaches for it, she hesitates, seeing the face of the dead Hydra agent. He really _does_ look a lot like Bellamy from this angle, and the pale, dead face catches Clarke off guard.

She shakes her head. _He's not dead. He's safe at home._

Clarke grabs the clipboard and rereads the information one last time, hoping with her whole heart. She then sets it down, and sighs. "Raven?" she says softly, though no one else is in the room. However, Clarke knows that the surveillance in this sector of the Hub just went dark, assuming Raven did her job right. Clarke starts to wheel the body down the hallway outside the lab, heading straight for the body deposit. It's a small place, barely used in the decades of SHIELD's existence. Due to Murphy strategically having everyone in meetings right around this time, Clarke is uninterrupted as she makes her way for the body deposit

She tries to make quick work of it, roughly pushing the bag down the chute and pushing the metal table away, back towards the lab. The wheels on it begin to squeak, making goosebumps rise on the back of her neck.

But she makes it there, even able to change back into normal clothes in the locker room nearby. When she's exiting however, she comes face to face with Thelonious Jaha.

"Sir," Clarke says nervously, not breaking eye-contact with him. 

"You didn't notify me of your return, Clarke," Jaha says, crossing his arms and surveying her with a piercing look. 

"To be honest, I was—I didn't want to be around anyone," she sighs, rubbing her temples. "Bellamy is... Bellamy _was_ a good friend of mine. A good agent. I had enough trouble processing the fact that I had to kill him."

Jaha puts a hand on her shoulder. "You could have asked someone else to carry out the autopsy."

"I could've," she agrees. "But it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right to be. It felt like something _I_ need to get done, to finish. By the way—"

She hands Jaha the clipboard. "These are all the details of his death. "We searched his body for intel, but didn't find any. It seems as though Hydra sent him to die. Knowing that SHIELD was coming to kill him." She adds this afterthought to try and get a reaction out of him, but Jaha just nods. "Who's 'we'?" he asks.

"John Murphy, Raven Reyes, and me, sir," Clarke says.

He smiles slightly. "Of course. I assume it's been hard on them, too? Taking part in the death of a friend."

"They're fine," Clarke says, trying to take his attention off of them. "They didn't know Bellamy the way I did. They haven't known him since he was a kid."

"Is it going to compromise your ability to participate in more missions, then?" Jaha asks, reading through the contents of what's on the clipboard. Clarke could either choose to say no and raise suspicion about how quickly she accepted Bellamy's 'death,' but saying no could also diminish her competence as an agent.

Besides, she is an agent of SHIELD. She was designed to get over losses quickly.

"I'll be okay, sir," she says. "The main goal _is_ to take out Hydra. Killing Bellamy was just a part of that."

"The ends justify the means," Jaha murmurs. "Alright, Clarke. You'll be debriefed on your mission tomorrow morning at eight. I'll see you there."

With that, he leaves the corridor, and Clarke lets out a small breath.

* * *

"Okay," Octavia breathes. "I don't think you wanna do that."

"How and why the hell are you here?" Bellamy asks. "You could've been _dead!"_

"I could've, but I'm not, because I'm actually not a moron. Now put the goddamn gun down."

"How'd you get in?"

"Clarke set the sensors so that the house would let me in," Octavia mutters.

Bellamy frowns. "Since when are you in regular contact with Clarke?"

"Bell, you've been undercover for a very long time. Long enough for Clarke to reach out to me and find out if I was doing okay."

"You're meaning to tell me," Bellamy says very quietly, "that we could've talked to you, that Clarke could've talked to you, and all these years she _didn't?"_

"She didn't want to!" Octavia says exasperatedly, as if she's scolding a child. "She knew that it would destroy you to know that she had the means of contacting me all these years, after you've supposedly moved on, still thinking that I hadn't forgiven you for what happened in Moscow."

"Do you?" Bellamy asks. "Forgive me?"

"That's not what I'm here for."

"Then what _are_ you here for?"

Octavia sighs. "Put the gun down. Please."

Sighing, Bellamy slowly lowers his gun.

"Okay," she breathes. "I need your intel."

Bellamy huffs indignantly. "And what the hell for?"

"Clarke's got me tracking down a few leads on Hydra," Octavia explains, sitting down on the couch.

"Leads on Hydra? That's the exact thing I was doing, okay? SHIELD already has people doing exactly that."

"Well you guys are bound by some sort of moral code, aren't you?" she says. "I'm off the grid. There are things that I can do to track down leads and get information that SHIELD agents cannot."

"Like _what?_ Sex? Murder?" he exclaims.

"Stop acting like you're my mother, Bellamy," Octavia says in a biting tone. "Now give me the damn intel."

He shakes his head. "No. No way."

Now Octavia gets to her feet, looking livid. "Why not? Is it because I'm not like you, not part of your precious _SHIELD?_ Is that it?"

"I can't trust you, Octavia! I haven't seen you in years! I have no idea who the hell you even are anymore!" he yells.

She takes a deep breath, evidently trying very hard to calm herself. "You and I want the same thing, Bellamy. It's just that you'll be able to give me the resources I need to achieve that. It's not a competition when it comes to beating Hydra."

Bellamy shakes his head. "You shouldn't be here, O."

"Neither should you!" she retaliates. "At first, you were supposed to be kissing up to a fucking fascist for information, and now you're supposed to be lying dead on a fucking metal table, having your guts taken out of you for analysis or something. You're in a shitty situation, and you're in less of a position to take down Hydra than I am, got it?"

"This isn't safe for you," he implores.

"You can't just go off about my _safety_ in our first conversation in three years, Bell! You've got no right to do that!"

"Yeah, well maybe I would've had it if you _stayed,"_ he hisses. "But you refused to accept the truth, so you ran away from it like a goddamn kid. Because you couldn't face the fact that you couldn't blame Clarke or Murphy or even _me_ for what happened to Lincoln in Moscow."

"Well, don't say that as if it was my fucking fault!" she protests. "You're the one who was there when it happened and _you didn't save him."_

"I had a _cover_ to maintain!" Bellamy argues. "If I had to choose between SHIELD and the life of _one_ agent, you know what I'd choose, every single goddamn time."

"And this is also why I left SHIELD," she snarls. "Because one life doesn't matter to them as long as their organization as a whole can play the hero for just a few more minutes. Lincoln was brave but that's not what fucking killed him. It was the goddamn incompetence of the system. _Your_ fucking system," she spits.

Bellamy opens his mouth to argue, but his phone starts to ring.

"Pick it up," Octavia says anxiously, every trace of her anger having vanished. 

Slowly, Bellamy answers the phone. "Hello?"

"What's up?" Murphy asks, his tone pleasant despite the muffled sounds of grunting and yelling behind him. "So, uh, we have a little bit of a problem."

"What sort of problem, Murphy?"

"Oh, you know," he says almost nonchalantly. "Clarke may or may not be in some big trouble."


	3. debrief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coronavirus bad

Now that she thinks about it, there's no possible way this could've worked out for her. No way in hell.

Clarke stands in front of the Wall of Valor, the wall with the names of all the SHIELD agents who died in combat. She brushes her fingers over three names—Jake Griffin, Finn Collins, and Lexa Carey. Sighing, she's about to draw away from it when she feels a hand land on her shoulder, squeezing with a vice-like grip.

"Agent Griffin," Titus says softly, rubbing his thumb on her shoulder. She feels like she's going to vomit right there and then, but she maintains her composure. "Agent Titus," she responds.

"See, I went to observe Bellamy Blake's body, but it wasn't there," he says. "What did you do with it?"

"Jaha wanted me to dispose of it when I was done, because unlike you, he had faith in my abilities to conduct an actual autopsy."

"I don't think that's true," Titus says quietly, steering her away from the wall and down a narrow corridor—to the older sector of the Hub. 

"Why don't you ask Jaha yourself?" Clarke spits. "I'm sure he'd give you the answers you want."

"I know he's not going to give me the same story you will," Titus mutters. "I'm just giving you the opportunity to come clean first."

"Come clean about _what?"_ she snaps, shrugging his hand off. "Are you questioning my loyalty, Titus? Or are you trying to hide the lack of yours?"

Titus's expression contorts into one of pure fury. "Are you insinuating that I would _ever_ be Hydra?"

Clarke clenches her fists. "Are you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Titus murmurs. "After what happened to that girlfriend of yours."

For the first time, Clarke's breath comes out shaky. "What did you say?"

"Ah, you didn't know, did you?" Titus says softly. "Did you know that SHIELD ordered to kill Lexa Carey?"

Clarke chuckles softly. "Nice try, Titus."

"Agent Carey was undercover just like Agent Blake. And just like him, she defected. That's why Jaha ordered for her to be killed." Titus smiles slightly. "I had the pleasure of carrying that order out myself—"

All the sound in the world is replaced by a harsh, rushing wind, and Clarke just can't control herself any longer—she pulls her gun out of her waistband and clocks him with it. Titus passes out cold, and Clarke lets out a gasping breath.

"Agent Griffin," a soft voice says from the other end of the hall, and she turns sharply to face Jaha, who stands with his arms crossed.

"Sir, I—"

He holds up his hand, effectively stopping her protests. "Come with me," he says, his voice one of thinly veiled anger.

* * *

"I don't see how an interrogation room was necessary," Clarke mumbles, crossing her arms and staring at the table separating her from Jaha. 

"You attacked a high ranking officer after he questioned you about your loyalty. I think you can understand why you're here."

"Is it true?" Clarke asks softly. "That you killed her?"

Jaha sighs. "You always let your emotions get the better of you, in the end. Between you and Bellamy Blake, you were always the more logical one, but you're more like him than you thought."

Clarke scoffs. "Bellamy and I are _not_ the same—"

"Not Bellamy. Jake."

She pauses. "What?"

"Jake was very driven and logical, too," Jaha says nonchalantly, and it makes Clarke want to punch him hard in the face. "But his heart was more powerful. And it killed him."

She takes deep breaths, trying desperately to keep her cool. The door bursts open, and John Murphy enters.

"Murphy," Jaha sighs, not taking his eyes off of her face. "I don't think you can be here."

"I was just wondering where Clarke was," Murphy mumbles.

"Get out, John," Jaha says softly, and he leaves, shooting a concerned look at Clarke.

After he leaves, she buries her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean anything by attacking Agent Titus. I just—had a temporary lapse in judgment."

"I'm afraid this means we'll have to speed up your debrief and subject you to a psych eval and lie detector test," Jaha says. "Believe me, it could be a lot worse. Consider yourself lucky."

* * *

"What do you mean, she's being interrogated?" Bellamy hisses into the phone.

 _"It means, they shoved her into a big grey room and asked her questions,"_ Murphy snaps. _"I asked around. Apparently she beat the shit out of Agent Titus."_

"The annoying bald one?" Octavia mumbles.

"And why the hell would she do that?" Bellamy asks. "So what are you gonna do now?"

_"Well, I'm guessing if Jaha is getting paranoid enough, he'll make Clarke take a lie detector test. You know, the one that even your sister couldn't beat? He'll find out that you're alive and our plan will go to shit."_

"I guess you gotta get her out of there, then," Bellamy sighs. "But I don't know how just you and Raven are gonna pull that off."

The other end is silent for a while.

_"Hey, are you still friends with Nathan Miller?"_

* * *

The door opens again, and Jaha sighs in irritation. "Now what?"

"We've got orders to take Clarke Griffin to Arkadia," Nathan Miller says, standing in front of John Murphy and Raven Reyes, with Harper McIntyre and Zoe Monroe standing by the doors. Murphy grins at Clarke over Jaha's shoulder, and she suppresses a smile of her own.

"Now?" Jaha asks. "No, I don't think it's a good time. Orders from who?"

"Director Kane, sir."

Clarke watches Jaha's throat bob. "Are you sure about that?"

"Are you sure you want the Director to hear about your lack of faith in him?" Harper says ominously. Jaha looks for a moment as though he wants to shoot them all, but he ends up plastering a warm smile onto his face before standing. 

"Well, Clarke," he says. "I expect you'll be seeing me again soon."

"Counting on it," she replies as she falls into step beside Miller and Murphy. "I'll make it back in time for that psych eval."

She has no intention of doing so at all, though.

* * *

"Okay," Miller says, keeping his hand on her arm as if he's escorting a prisoner, for the sake of appearances. "What's going on?"

Clarke hesitates. "Miller, I don't know—"

"Look," Harper cuts in. "Whatever it is, we're with you. But we gotta know what's going on so we can help you."

"Can't say all of it here," Clarke mutters, glancing sideways towards the crowded atrium of the Hub. "But you know how Jaha ordered a hit on Bellamy?"

"Yeah, and my whole team was knocked out and you killed him and brought him in?" Miller says. "See, I was wondering about that. You're lucky I was able to convince the whole team that Clarke wasn't the one who ordered Raven to knock them all out with the ICER guns."

"God bless you, Miller," Murphy says. "But we didn't actually execute the hit."

Miller pauses. "You serious?"

"Yeah," Clarke mutters. "Now, you gonna get me on the Arkjet or what?"

"Agents!" a voice calls, and their whole posse turns to face Jacapo Sinclair. "Hi, Raven," he adds, and Raven grins. As far as most relationships go, Raven and Sinclair are as close to father and daughter as you can get without actually being related. "Now, what's going on here?"

"Director Kane would like Clarke Griffin brought into Arkadia for questioning," Murphy answers smoothly. "She recently executed a hit on Bellamy Blake and then punched Agent Titus in the face. Or so I heard," he adds, glancing at Clarke.

"Agent Titus, huh?" Sinclair says. "Well, I can't say that doesn't make me happy." He clears his throat after a guilty smile to all the other agents. "Well, I hope Kane isn't too hard on you. See you guys later."

After he leaves, Monroe exhales softly. "Jesus. Thought we were gone for sure."

"Let's just go," Harper says, looking nervous. "I don't want to run into any more people."

"Yes, ma'am," Miller mutters, and they make their way towards the main hangar.

* * *

"Damn, girl," Miller says, looking at Clarke. "This is where you're keeping him?"

"Yeah," Clarke sighs, walking forward and arching her neck so that the device on the door can analyze her face. It swings forward to admit the group, and to her immense surprise, Octavia Blake sits in her kitchen, drinking juice.

"Hi," she says. 

"Oh, my god," Clarke breathes, rushing forward to envelop the younger girl in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay," she says.

"I—what?" Bellamy says, coming down the stairs. "You've been in contact with Octavia before?"

"Clarke's let me stay here a few times when I haven't been able to find another safe place," Octavia answers. "But now's _not_ the time to discuss that," she adds, when Bellamy opens his mouth to protest. "Right now, the first thing we need to do is come up with a plan."

"Actually," Miller interjects. "You have to tell us what's going on."

Clarke shrugs off her jacket and sets it on the couch. "Jaha ordered a hit on Bellamy, and he told me it was because he suspected that Bellamy had defected, had turned to Hydra."

"That doesn't make sense," Monroe protests. "Wasn't Bellamy _undercover_ at Hydra?"

"I mean, yeah," Clarke says. "Didn't make sense to me either, given Bellamy and Octavia's history with Hydra. Either way, Jaha didn't explicitly specify whether he wanted Bellamy to be brought in, but it was heavily implied that he wanted him dead."

"Which lead Clarke to the theory that maybe Jaha wanted Bellamy dead for another reason," Raven states. "The thing is, Bellamy was at a point in his mission where he had just found out that Charles Pike, one of the known heads of Hydra, was reporting to someone else, someone with higher power. And someone who happened to know things that it would either take a lot of digging or a _really_ high position to know."

"The existence of the Los Angeles base," Bellamy clarifies.

"But not the exact location, right?" Harper asks.

"Not that I know," says Bellamy. "But it's a possibility."

"Not even a lot of high government officials know about that base," Murphy tells them. "98% of the people who do are SHIELD agents. So, what if Pike was reporting to a SHIELD agent?"

"Could be another person undercover," Harper says, but she looks doubtful.

"More like a Hydra mole. Their own person on the inside."

"But if it's Jaha," Monroe says. "Then we're _fucked._ Jaha's only second or third to Director Kane. He knows a lot of things that could be really beneficial to Hydra."

"That's right," Clarke says. "But there's still an _if_ in the whole situation. It's a goddamn hypothetical, because even though my gut tells me that Jaha's not on the right side, no one has any substantial evidence to prove that. Not even Bellamy, even though he got close."

"So we investigate," Octavia says. "That's a primary facet of the plan. See if we can get access to Jaha's travel and communication logs, compare it with all the intel Bellamy has. He's been undercover for months, and he's worked his way up to the top. We've got a gold mine of Hydra intel that we can use to determine whether Jaha is actually one of them."

"Right," Miller mutters. "Except, with the stunt Clarke pulled with Titus and our unceremonious interruption of her interrogation—"

"—and subsequent prevention of a lie detector test—" adds Raven.

"—Jaha will already be suspicious. Believe me, that it'll make it a lot harder to investigate him. And he might check with Director Kane to see whether Clarke was actually brought into Arkadia."

"Sinclair might say something, too," Harper says. 

"We _could_ come clean to Kane," Monroe proposes.

"No," Octavia says. "Kane's a good guy, but he trusts Jaha."

"What, you're afraid of hurting his feelings or something?" Murphy asks.

"No, but I am afraid it might make him lose credibility in _us,"_ she responds. "I mean, it's a bunch of young agents telling the Director of SHIELD that his right-hand man is a traitor. Doesn't sound like we'd make a good case."

"At least, not until we have evidence to back it," Clarke says. "But like Miller said—"

"It's gonna be _really_ hard," Bellamy sighs, running a hand through his hair. They all stand in silence for a while before Bellamy speaks again. "Maybe we could get someone else to help. Someone who Jaha isn't going to suspect immediately."

"I don't know, Bellamy, there are already a lot of people in on this already," Clarke says, and she's vaguely aware of the way everyone's glancing between the two of them now as if they're watching a particularly violent tennis match.

"We'll have to take the risk if we have any hope of proving that Jaha is Hydra," Bellamy counters. As much as Clarke loves to argue with him, he has a point. Just with the people gathered here in this room, there's no way they'd be able to find out anything about Jaha. Hell, not all of them are even official SHIELD agents.

"There's someone who _could_ access that information," Raven says suddenly. "But it's a risk."

"How big?" Octavia asks.

"Depends on who it is," Clarke says, glancing expectantly at her friend. "Well?"

"Sinclair," Raven says. "He's a high ranking agent and I think—I think we can trust him."

Bellamy and Clarke exchange a look. "Raven—" Bellamy says.

"Look, I know it's not ideal, but nothing about this situation is," she says. "But I can get him on our side."

Bellamy looks at Clarke, who sighs. "Okay, Raven," she says. "At this point it's a good choice. But we've got one more loose end to tie up."

"And that is?" Monroe asks.

"Ohh," Murphy says. "We've gotta take Clarke to Arkadia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ight bruh. are they doing the right thing???


	4. communication issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quarantine sucks

Bellamy sorts slowly through his Hydra files, with the little device he'd kept with him all those months projecting data on the other side of the room. Looking up, he sees Clarke standing in the doorway, gazing intently at blue-tinged documents floating in the air. Noticing his gaze, she comes to sit across from him.

"I wish I could come with you," he says quietly, dragging a hand through his hair. "I'm going to lose my mind being stuck here."

"I know, Bellamy, but this is the only place you'll be safe. By now Hydra will know that you're SHIELD, and we still need to make sure SHIELD knows you're dead. If you go out into the open, you might not come back."

He reaches out and takes her hands, and she inhales softly. 

"Clarke," Bellamy says softly. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Oh, how far they've come from shoving each other under the currents when they were just kids who hated each other. "Of course," Clarke says, and Bellamy notices the way she holds her breath, glancing down at where he touches her.

"I missed you," he says, unable to keep his mouth shut. "All those months I was undercover—I just wanted to come back."

She scoffs. "What, to me?"

He smiles slightly, leaning forward. Her breath is a gentle touch against his lips, and her eyes fall shut.

"Bellamy," Octavia says, standing in the doorway. "I have to talk to you."

Reality washes over him, and he gets to his feet so quickly his head spins a little. He just tried to kiss _Clarke._ "Yeah, I'm coming. Clarke?"

"I'll look through your files," she says, grinning up at him, looking infuriatingly amused by his flustered attitude. "See if there's any missing information I can fill in."

Octavia grabs his wrist tightly and tugs him away towards one of the guest bedrooms, shutting the door behind her. Once she turns around to face him, Bellamy's alarmed to see a look of anger on her face.

"O?" he asks. "What is it?"

"There's something you didn't tell me about Moscow," Octavia says quietly. "And I want you to tell me now." 

His blood seems to solidify in his veins. "There's nothing to tell."

She laughs. "Let's go over it, then."

"Octavia—"

"You'd gotten word of your Hydra assignment before Moscow, right?" 

Bellamy swallows. "Yes."

"And Lincoln died in Moscow, is that correct?"

He looks towards the window. "Yeah."

"And you couldn't get to him before he was killed, right?"

Bellamy takes a deep breath. "Right."

"Wrong," Octavia breathes. There's pure, raw rage in her voice. "All this time I thought Pike killed him, when really—it was you, wasn't it?"

He looks her in the eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do," she pushes. "You know exactly who you are. What you did."

"Octavia, you can't be angry forever," Bellamy says. "I had to prove some sort of loyalty to Pike by not going to help Lincoln."

"Well, yeah, you had to prove your allegiance," Octavia says. "But doing nothing was not how _you_ did it. You're the one who killed Lincoln."

"Yeah?" he says. "What makes you say that?"

"I recently went back and pulled the footage from the Moscow base. I saw you do it, Bellamy."

He whirls around. "You think I wanted to?" he asks. "Lincoln begged me to do it, O. He said that my mission was more important than his life."

"But it fucking _wasn't!"_ she screams at the top of her lungs, shoving Bellamy as hard as she can.

"That wasn't for you to decide!" he counters. "Octavia, I never wanted to hurt Lincoln—"

"You shot him in the head!" she roars. 

"Octavia!" Clarke snaps, opening the door. "Stop it!"

"This is a family matter, Clarke," she says, looking feral. "So keep your ass out of it."

"I'm your family," Clarke hisses. "I'm the one who took care of you when you had nowhere to go. _I'm_ the one who was there when you made a shitty decision based on how you felt in one second. Get the hell out of this room right _fucking_ now."

Octavia takes a shuddering breath before shoving Bellamy again as she leaves. Clarke bites her lip, a telltale sign of stress. "You okay?" she asks him.

"Sure."

"Bellamy," she murmurs. "For what it's worth—I'm sorry about what happened to Lincoln. I know you would've taken any other choice if you had it."

She backs out of the room. "I'm going to Arkadia, okay? Just—don't leave the house."

"Is she staying?" he asks quietly.

"Octavia? No. She's chasing a lead on Pike for us," Clarke responds. "Uh—stay safe, Bellamy. Please be here when I get back."

And then she really does go, leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts.

* * *

"Bellamy was only in Hydra for eight months," Raven says as she heads for the cockpit. "How come it looks like he's got years of information?"

"Well, he technically got the assignment three years ago," Clarke explains, strapping in. "He's been feeding pieces of information to them for the time leading up to when he was actually placed inside, receiving small things in return. Things Hydra didn't think would matter if they told him, but ended up meaning a lot to SHIELD. Bellamy's been working his way up to their level one since he got the assignment."

"So it takes a little over two years to even be considered a Hydra agent, but just eight months to work your way to the top?" Harper asks in disbelief. "What a _shitty_ system."

"Hey," Miller says quietly, tapping Clarke's wrist. "You okay?"

"I'm just worried," she admits to him, unheard by everyone else over the roar of the engines. "About leaving Bellamy."

"And Octavia," Miller sighs. "I heard her screaming at him."

"Yeah, well, things between them have always been complicated," Clarke sighs. "At least, since the three of us joined SHIELD. Obviously, Bellamy didn't want her in on it because he thought she was too young, and that just kind of messed up their lifelong dynamic of agreement."

Miller lets out a low whistle as he leans back. "Sounds messy."

"It was," Clarke sighs, recalling a memory of her stitching a cut on his cheekbone—one Octavia had given to him in the aftermath of Lincoln's death.

"So, what's the plan?" Murphy asks, leaning back in his seat.

"Raven and Harper are going to hack the Communications hub to get access to his _travel_ logs. Well, Harper is," Clarke adds. "Raven's going to be there overseeing it and subtly steering the department away from finding out who actually did it."

"Meanwhile, Clarke, Murphy and I will be meeting with Kane—confirmation that she was there. And then Clarke and Raven are going to contact Sinclair if he's still at the Hub or meet with him if he's here and convince him to give us access to Jaha's communications."

"Alright," Harper breathes. "And Zoe?"

"Monroe's off the mission," Miller says. "Sort of. She'll set up a channel with Octavia to help her with her lead on Pike. But from now on, she won't be directly involved with us at all."

"Okay," Clarke breathes. "This is gonna be fine, right?"

Murphy snickers. "I don't know about fine, but it is going to be fun."

* * *

They split up in the hangar, and Clarke almost walks straight into Sinclair.

"Oh—hi," he says. "Weren't you supposed to be here earlier?"

"We got held up back at the Hub, sir," Miller says. "We're taking her to Director Kane now."

"Well, have fun," Sinclair says, turning and walking past them. Murphy exhales and pinches Clarke's arm.

"This is actually really stressful," he mutters. "I can't believe I said this was going to be fun."

"Since when do you get stressed about anything?" Clarke asks under her breath. "I thought you didn't give a shit about anything."

"I don't," he says, looking at her with a slightly mortified expression. "I'm not stressed. I just said it was stressful."

"What's stressful?" Director Kane asks, suddenly standing behind them, and the three of them yelp in unison.

"Nothing, sir," Clarke says, recovering the quickest. "Nothing important, really. Agent Murphy here is just a little stressed about a mission. Might decide whether he gets higher clearance or not, you know?"

"Well, I'm sure he'll do fine," Kane says warmly, patting Murphy's shoulder. "Agent Murphy's always demonstrated amazingly innovative thinking when it comes to a mission."

Murphy's face flushes. "Thank you, sir."

"Well, I'll let you on your way. Jaha told me to expect you, seemed like you have important things to do."

"Right," Clarke says nodding. "See you around, sir."

They start to walk away, but Kane calls her name again, causing the three of them to turn around.

"Your mom wants to know whether you'd like Italian or Chinese for dinner on Saturday," he says.

"Uh," Clarke mumbles. "I actually don't think I'll make it."

"Well, today's Wednesday," he says. "Always time to reconsider."

"Okay," she says. "If I do end up coming, uh—I'd be fine with either."

Kane nods to himself with a smile and walks away, leaving Murphy and Miller to stare at her.

"Well, what the hell was that all about?" Miller asks.

"The director's dating her mom," Murphy snickers.

"Oh, god, don't say those words ever again," Clarke groans. "Can we just go?"

"After you, m'lady," Miller says with a smug grin.

* * *

Raven finds them by the Wall of Valor, ten times bigger than the one they have back at the Hub. 

"How'd it go with Communications?" Clarke asks.

"Harper's sending the travel logs to Bellamy now," Raven says. "These communication bastards are getting better every day. I had to actually make an effort to keep them off of Harper's trail."

"We ran into Sinclair and Kane," Miller says. "Meaning you and Clarke will physically have to get him alone and unheard and talk to him."

"Damn," Raven mutters under her breath. "I was kind of hoping for this to be easy. Guess not."

"What excuse could we possibly give to speak with him?" Clarke asks.

"Maybe discuss the communications issue?" Miller suggests. 

"Mm—no," Raven says decisively. "Everyone thinks I was able to kick the person out before they could gain information."

"Well, say it's about tightening security," Murphy says. "You don't even want the possibility of that happening again."

"And how would we explain Clarke being there?" Raven asks.

"I don't know," Clarke mutters. "Maybe I just happened to be with you when it happened."

"No!" Murphy exclaims. "Sinclair thinks you were with the Director when it happened, genius."

"Ugh..."

"You could always say that Director Kane wanted you to relay a message to him, Clarke," Miller says. 

She nods. "That could work. You ready, Raven?"

"Sure," Raven mutters. "Nothing like doing something secretive in a spy organization."

Raven takes Clarke's arm and pulls her away from the boys. "I don't feel good about this," she mumbles.

"It's going to work," Clarke replies softly. 

"You aren't sure of that."

"Well, I have to be."

They catch Sinclair as he exits a strategy meeting. "Agents," he says, then glances at Clarke. "All well with the Director?"

Clarke nods. "He actually would like me to talk to you about something, but it can wait for a second. Raven has some concerns about that Communications fiasco."

Sinclair nods. "Let's go to my office."

They follow him into a small yet tidy office, his desk being the only messy part of the whole room—there are a few stray mechanical parts on one corner, and several different stacks of documents occupying the rest of the space. Sinclair leans against the edge, looking expectantly at Raven.

"Well, the thing is, sir," Raven sighs. "We're actually here to talk about something totally different."

Clarke steps back and locks the door. Sinclair doesn't look fazed—just more expectant. "Well?"

"Jaha recently ordered a hit on Bellamy Blake," Clarke tells him. "He had concerns that Agent Blake was going to defect—had already defected to Hydra. I was supposed to kill him, but—I didn't."

"I see," Sinclair says. "Why?"

"Sir, I know Bellamy," Clarke says. "And given his history with Hydra, I know he would never do that."

"So we took him to a safe house," Raven says. "We brought the body of a Hydra agent back for proof. And then we reviewed Bellamy's intel, and—"

"—it revealed that Hydra head Charles Pike was reporting to someone with more power."

"And with knowledge that only a SHIELD agent with high clearance would have access to," Raven finishes.

"Such as?" Sinclair pushes.

"Pike knew about the Los Angeles base," Clarke tells him. "It's possible he knows the exact location."

Sinclair crosses his arms. "That's impossible, Clarke."

"Jaha knows about the base," Raven says. "And Jaha ordered the hit on Bellamy. And we found it very obvious that Bellamy was nowhere near defecting. In fact, he may have been close to finding out who Pike was reporting to."

"So we suspect that Jaha's the one Pike's reporting to. A Hydra mole. He ordered the hit to keep Bellamy from finding out the truth."

Sinclair nods a little. "So that Communications issue—that was just some sort of diversion? Did you have anything to do with that?"

Clarke clears her throat. "We got access to Jaha's travel logs. Bellamy Blake is probably trying to match it with his intel as we speak."

"So why do you need me?" he asks.

"We need to have someone credible on our side," Raven says. "And I trust you, Sinclair. Besides, we need your help getting access to his actual communication logs. We need evidence to back a claim."

"And if Jaha's not who you think he is?"

"Either way, he ordered to kill an agent for no good reason," Clarke says. "And I don't think it's the first time. I think he did the same thing with Agent Lexa Carey. She was the last one undercover in Hydra before Bellamy was formally sent in."

Sinclair sighs softly and rubs his cheek. Clarke and Raven wait with bated breath.

"Okay," he says finally. "I'll help you. But it won't be easy getting those communication logs."

"We'll figure it out," Raven says. "But Sinclair—you can't ever tell anyone. I mean, you're in no position to be taking orders from me, but if Jaha really is Hydra—this could be really bad for everyone involved."

"I understand the risks and your concerns, Raven," he says. "To be honest, I've noticed something off about Jaha lately myself. Now, I have a meeting, but I'll contact you. I won't ask for Bellamy's location, but right now one of your main concerns should be keeping Bellamy safe and hidden. It's not easy to keep something a secret from SHIELD, okay?"

"Understood," Clarke says. "Thank you."

They exit the room together, Sinclair going in a different direction as them, barely glancing back as he goes.

"Well, that was easy," Raven says. "Almost too easy."

"It won't be for long," Clarke murmurs. "Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay should i continue this? like i dont wanna fish for comments or something but i literally have absolutely no idea if you guys like this or not lmao

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are big brain


End file.
